Memories
by DarkChao1663
Summary: Yugi is attacked by a monster in his own Soul Room. How can Yami protect his light when he is being attacked as well? One shot!


Chao- All and all, this was pretty fun to write.

**Disclaimer: DarkChao1663 does not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

**Summary: Yugi is attacked by a monster in his own Soul Room. How can Yami protect his light when he is being attacked as well? One shot!**

**Warnings: Minor swearing**

**Pairings: None**

"Talking."

"_Thinking_."

_Flashback_

**Memories**

A petite teen with tri-color hair found himself in a bright small room scattered with numerous stuffed animals and toys on the ground. Holding a familiar sensation in his chest, he looked around before guessing, "Am I in… my Soul Room?"

Roaming his little domain dazed, he heard something strange. He quickly turned and shouted, "Who's there!?"

He found no one else; the area remained quiet. Lowering his guard, he scratched the back of his head confused, not understanding why he stood in his Soul Room. He recalled his other self had informed him that he may have entered if something deep dwelled on his mind. He placed one hand on his chest, believing in the explanation he had once been told.

But rather than worrying about the latest villain, he had only been discerning some memories before and after he had completed his prized treasure—the Millennium Puzzle—while preparing for a huge exam.

He looked around his defining room once more. He did not see his friend anywhere. His other self, a former ruler of Egypt who held no memories of his own, had tucked himself away for a while. He had decided to give his buddy some space for some time.

"Is he still in his Soul Room then?" he pondered out loud, staring at a closed door across the hallway.

"Indeed he is," answered a feminine voice. "And that makes everything more convenient for me, Yugi Muto."

Startled, the adolescent who had been called whipped around. His eyes expanded seeing what appeared to be a creature created to be half human on the upper body and half snake on the lower. The being arrogantly positioned her human arms across her human chest covered with white bandages as her faded green scaly other half lifted her body up.

"Who… who are you?" Yugi finally worked his courage to question.

"It doesn't matter to you," answered the snake-like monster. "Soon you won't exist anymore."

The young adult gasped. He needed to find his darker half for protection. Just as he headed towards the door, something caught him by his ankles. His body plummeted to the floor. Before seeing what stopped him, his form was quickly hoisted into the air, and then his back slammed against one of his walls. Overwhelmed by the sudden attack, Yugi painfully opened his eyes.

He found himself shackled against the wall. But rather than seeing chains, he instead spotted a pair of black bands firmly keeping him in place. He tried to wiggle around, but no slack was available. His eyes looked towards his captor, who smirked arrogantly.

"What do you want?" he asked.

The creature slithered over. She raised one hand and playfully dusted the teen's slim shoulder. His chin was then lifted by one finger with a very long nail with dark green nail polish. His body jerked when her finger slowly prowled up and down his neck.

"Very nice…" she commented to herself in a low voice. "You'll do perfectly."

"What… what are you talking about?" Yugi questioned, trying to sound brave against his new enemy. "What do you want?"

She looked at him with her stunning emerald eyes. Her lips covered in green lipstick curved upward as she answered bluntly, "Your soul."

"My soul!?" Yugi gasped with great terror. He shut his eyes and tried to break free, demanding to know, "Who are you!? How did you get in here!?"

His head was held strongly in place by the hellion's powerful but slender hand, and his body stopped squirming around. His violet irises met with a pair of gems. As the black straps around his wrists and ankles tightened, he closed his eyes and gasped in pain at the assault on his spirit. After the agony passed, he tilted his head down and only breathed for a bit.

Satisfied her victim quieted down, she began, "My name is Viridian. I am a creature whose life force is sustained by absorbing souls. I am a mere soul myself, so I can enter Soul Rooms as I please. I was brought here because of a large amount of interesting magic I found. However, I was more drawn to a bright light. My race had learned the purer a soul is, the longer we do not need to hunt down for more. You'll do me nicely."

"Then… what'll happen to my body?" Yugi inquired after he regained some strength.

"My race generally uses the person's Soul Room as a home until the body starts to decay." she answered with expertise. "Since your body will no longer carry a soul, your body will die."

"No!" Yugi screamed as he tried to break free. He couldn't allow himself to be no more; he still had his destiny to complete with his friend. He needed to escape.

"You know, the sooner you stop the sooner this'll be over." his captor tried to persuade.

"I can't let you absorb me!" Yugi protested with back bone. He wanted to say more, but a hand gripped his throat. His head was pushed back against the wall, and the pressure increased on his neck.

"You have quite the energy," the snake creature observed with interest and vexation. She smirked wickedly, "I know a way to calm you down."

The young adult felt a sharp sting enter his head. His entire mind was swept away.

Viridian smirked with pleasure, "The more souls I absorb the easier it is to find ways to capture them. I had seen few parts of Yugi Muto's happiness and tears. Let's see if a memory from his past will keep him still."

Yugi's head titled forward with his eyes shut. He found himself experiencing something he had always kept in the back of his mind.

_A little boy with tri-color hair entered his home. Walking in__,__ he greeted, "Grandpa, I'm home."_

"_Hello, Yugi." his old relative welcomed. "How was school?"_

"_Ok." his grandson answered briefly._

_He quickly walked towards his room and dropped his bag on his chair. School had ended for the week, and lucky for the student he had no homework. Since dinner would not be made for a while, he had some free time. After scanning his shelves in his closet, he found an activity to do. He pulled down a box and placed himself with it on the floor. He opened the container and allowed the little pieces of cardboard with colorful illustrations cut into various shapes tumble out__._

_Piece by piece the image came together. The young boy had always enjoyed his small games, particularly puzzles. Drawing closer to the end, he sighed distraughtly. Another weekend had arrived, and he wished he had some company over. Although he truly loved spending time with his grandparent, he often wished he had someone more his own age. He inhaled deeply and sighed once more out of loneliness._

Yugi opened his eyes and found himself in his Soul Room. His heart grew troubled by what he underwent. Though only a memory, he felt he actually lived through that moment in time once more, including all the doleful emotions and longing.

"Well, little Yugi," Viridian remarked malignly, "did you enjoy your little time trip?"

As much as he didn't want to relive certain memories, Yugi tried to remain strong. He spat bravely, "I won't let you get my soul!"

"Well, if you're going to be that way, then how about another round," Viridian coaxed, disappointed her first attempt had failed. As she drew closer to her victim, Yugi squirmed once more. He may have acted strong, but he was still bothered by what he had to relive.

"No! Stop—" before he had a chance to protest, he was at once swept away once more.

_Standing up from his desk in his classroom, the same boy gathered his school supplies after the bell had rung. Once his big textbook and heavy blue binder had been placed in his brown bag, he swung his pack around his shoulders and shuffled his way for the exit. Unexpectedly, his foot caught on a desk's leg, and the rest of him plummeted to the tile floor, causing his stuff to spill out of his bag. Clamping his large eyes shut, he hissed in pain as his body smacked against the hard floor._

_Other classmates looked back to see what had caused such a ruckus. Seeing it was only Yugi, they at once busted out laughing. Slowly, the young boy who fell lifted himself up. After his peers had a good laugh, he was left all alone. Looking around, he saw his belongings had scattered._

_Bit by bit, he reached over to gather his papers and pens. About to stand, he paused to rub his sore shin. He then sighed out of loneliness; no one had even asked if he was all right._

As the teen crashed through another dismal event from his past, Viridian wrapped her lower half around his body.

Curling her tail tightly and maintaining a solid grip, she placed one hand on Yugi's back, and the other on his chest. She closed her gem eyes and began to take parts of the young adult's soul. Her long, white hair glossed, and her scales grew a darker green. Blown away with what she absorbed, she smiled wickedly; she wanted to make this soul last awhile.

Slowly, the adolescent unlocked his eyes. His chin was lifted up by a long nail. His tired pupils rested on emerald eyes. He couldn't find the stamina to speak; he could only pant.

"So, Yugi, are you up for another round?" Viridian asked playfully.

The teen closed his eyes and begged, "P-Please stop... No more…"

The weakened boy was brought down from his shackles as his weary form continued to be held by the snake-like body. His captor once again planted her hand on his chest and imbibed a bit more of him. Her skin of her human parts developed younger. Knowing well her victim could no longer run, she parked him on the floor.

The teen's large eyes were shut, and he wheezed.

Turning her attention away from Yugi, her emerald irises laid over towards the metal door that stood across the hallways. She feared deeply the spirit of the Puzzle; she was weak and could not stand against Shadow Magic. She needed more time to consume such a pure soul, and she did not want the boy's other half to interfere. She knew what to do.

Just as Yugi was about to call out for help, he was thrown in to a pleasant memory.

"_Hey! Yug!" called out a strong, masculine voice. "You in there!?"_

"_Huh?" snapped a small teen to reality. He looked up from his desk and saw his three closest friends had gathered around._

"_Come on!" the blonde grinned. "We're supposed to get going to the arcade! Not stare out into space after school!"_

"_It's time for our fun to begin!" laughed a male teen with brunette hair._

"_Let's get going before it gets late." smiled a girl with shiny blue eyes._

_The petite teen glanced down towards an upside pyramid that hung around his neck. He held it with care and smiled; he was deeply grateful for all he had now._

_Standing up with ecstasy, he eagerly nodded, "Yeah! Let's go!"_

_The group of friends exited the classroom as they laughed their way towards one of their favorite hangout places._

Xxx

A taller young adult with tri-color hair and narrow purple eyes walked among many stairs and pathways. He employed a search to find more about himself from his mysterious past. He had marched through the same steps with his other half before, but because of all the hidden traps, the spirit of the ancient artifact had preferred to do his own exploration. He did not want to fix danger upon his friend. As his light had been occupied with studying, he believed now would be a good time to commit a little investigation.

Just then, he stopped walking. He felt a strong disturbance. He lodged his hand on his chest, feeling a strong pain blowing in. However, the unexpected affliction was not his own; the torment came from someone, like his lighter half.

"Yugi!" he gasped. He bolted from his secluded area to check on his other self in the real world.

Exiting his Soul Room, he opened his eyes and found himself in his partner's bedroom. He gazed down and saw his light asleep on his bed. Still in his uniform, the teen's head rested on top of his pillow without his cozy blanket covering him. The sun had set not too long ago.

"Perhaps he was only dreaming." the spirit concluded, understanding his partner was taking a study break. On previous nights while he slept, the young teen would undergo nightmares only to return back to a refreshing vision. With everything checked out, the ancient spirit returned back to his Soul Room for his expedition.

Even though he preferred to stay alongside his partner during the night, he figured it would be fine if he continued his pursuit for answers and not worry Yugi. As he strode along, he thought about all his adventures he had ever since he had been released. He was quite glad to reside in someone with a pure soul.

Walking along silently, he traveled deeper and deeper into the depths of his mind. He felt odd; the further he ventured, the further he drew himself away from his light. Despite favoring to have his friend by his side, now was a time to enact a little exploration without him worrying his companion; the teen needed to sleep in order to perform well in school and be awake with his buddies.

He advanced with confidence, a trait his lighter half greatly admired. Although he may not have wanted to go alone, he was glad he always had his friend. He knew no matter what he found, Yugi would continue to accept him.

He stopped walking once again. He didn't know anything about himself, yet a kindhearted adolescent took him in. Despite holding different views, Yugi always listened to his other self and tried to help out whenever he could.

"Destiny or not, I find it hard to believe that anyone would accept me into their life." he whispered to himself between joy and remorse.

"I also find it interesting that a powerful soul with no memories would reside in the body of an everyday teen." remarked a voice with amusement.

"Who's there!?" Yami demanded to know as he whipped himself around.

His narrow, violet eyes scanned the darken area. His fists tightened, igniting his guard. Though his maze was filled with traps, never had he encountered voices echoing anywhere, unless it was himself or his buddy. From the dim hallways rushed out two gold-colored energy balls aimed towards him. He at once jumped out of the way. The foray impacted and crumpled a bare, sandy brick wall.

"Who's there!?" Yami shouted, infuriated about the sudden blitz.

"Only your demise." answered the assassin. "Your soul is mine, and your body will rot, making a fine place for my temporary home."

Slithering for his grand entrance, a creature with a human top and snake-like bottom lifted himself up. His snake scales were a watery down pink, his weak arms were toothpicks, and his thin, short hair was a tarnished grey.

"Who are you and how did you enter!?" Yami barked, already picking up an evil aura.

"Amaranth is what I am called." the mysterious creature replied. "I'm just a wandering soul here for my next meal. You'll do me wonderfully."

Keeping an eye on his enemy, the spirit stepped back. He retreated in a calm manner, so the new evil spirit wouldn't sense the boy who lived across the hallway. Looking back for a second to ensure he would not set off any traps, like suddenly falling into an endless pit, he at once stumbled into one.

Amaranth's lean hands glowed dully. He used his upper body strength to throw two canary-colored energy balls aimed for Yami's wrists.

Yami yelled out when the assault knocked him down. With his body slammed to the ground, metal bands grew tightly around his wrist, preventing him from escaping. Struggling with his trap, he felt a dry hand gripping his lower face. He at once swayed his head in every direction to break free.

"Such a fighter, aren't you." he heard a voice hiss. "You'll be tougher to hold down, especially since you don't carry any depressing memories within you. How strange is that? It's almost as though you aren't even human."

The last line brought great pain to Yami's heart. A spirit trapped in an ancient, gold relic possessed great powers, but he couldn't unleash them unless he governed the body of his friend. He could set deadly Shadow Games against malicious opponents, but no one around him could. His light's companions acted odd whenever he was out; typical teens were unsure how to speak with someone outside their group. It was true he held no memories of himself, only events between him and his light.

He was truly different from the others.

While his prey was at last distracted, Amaranth tightly wrapped himself around the pharaoh. Absorbing the strong spirit, his thin grey hair turned a richer black.

Yami cried out as his own life was sucked right out of him.

Cracking one eye half way, he looked down at himself. As a color that mirrored magenta grew vibrant, his borrowed uniformed dematerialized. He understood since he did not administer a body he would vanish without a trace.

"_If I'm gone… what will happen to Yugi?_" he pondered, keeping all thoughts on his good pal.

"Once I'm done with you, I'll be strong enough to take down Viridian." Amaranth smirked with satisfaction. "And then I'll snack on your precious friend."

Yami gasped with fear.

_Click._

_In his bedroom, a small boy with large, innocent eyes gasped surprised. Two gold pieces he held in his hands had finally snapped together. He smiled with delight, pride, and joy. On his desk were scatted pieces of gold that sparkled from his lamp._

"_Wow, I can't believe how much I've solved!" he smiled gently. "If I keep at it, I know I'll get my wish."_

"No! Yugi!" Yami screamed. He couldn't allow anyone to mutilate his pure hearted friend who released him from his prison. He at once fought back, yelling furiously, "I won't let you lay a finger on him!"

"How odd for you to give me such a command," Amaranth chuckled, "considering that I have myself wrapped around you while stealing your life force."

Unsure of who could aid him, Yami yelled out for help.

As the evil spirit stole more essence to re-energize himself, a dynamic strike of magic blasted him off.

Feeling a great weight lifted off, Yami glanced over to see what had caused such a strong raid.

Floating close was a powerful monster in a purple outfit carrying a green staff.

"Dark Magician!" Yami cried with hope.

The wizard at once ruled his staff and shattered the metal bands around his master's wrists.

Though now free, when Yami sat up his head spun. His faithful servant rushed over to aid him.

"I'm all right." the good spirit assured his friend. "But we must destroy Amaranth!"

Dark Magician nodded, ready to take any command. He offered his hand for Yami to stand up. Now that he had help, the former ruler of Egypt glanced towards his enemy with great acrimony.

"Damn, he has reinforcements." the snake demon mumbled to himself. "No matter; I have enough of his soul to take on his helper. And then I'll take what's left of him and his small friend."

Hearing the threat, Yami grew furious. Extending his arm, he pointed his finger and shouted with pledge, "If you want Yugi then you'll have to go through me!"

"It'll be my pleasure." Amaranth smirked. From his slightly meaty hands, he charged up once more. Tossing them, a similar attack left him.

Yami and his monster dodged the energy beams. He didn't care if his own Soul Room was damaged; he needed to defeat his enemy and ensure his light's security.

Amaranth grew testy; his invasion had failed. He hurriedly coasted out of the way when an almighty blast of magic thrust towards him. Before he only had to worry about an influential soul, but now he had another medium to be on the lookout. He wondered if his victim could summon more of those strange creatures with supreme attacks. Not wanting to find out, he conjured up a sturdy energy ball.

Seeing the strike, Dark Magician placed up a mighty shield to protect himself and his master.

Yami spread his legs and placed up his arms over his face. He stood his ground bravely as the barrage smashed into their defense. He lowered his upper limbs to his chest level to see where his enemy would go next. He stayed by his magician for protection as he had little energy to unleash his own offense.

Recovering from his shot, Amaranth was unprepared for an attack discharged at him. His whole body slammed against the wall in the Soul Room. He grasped his injured side as he grunted in pain. He lifted up his head slightly and fixated his view towards the pair.

"_Damn it_." he swore mutely. "_I'll need to steal more from this soul if I want to defeat his monster._"

To obtain a better view, he slid away from the group and plotted his next move. He wanted to finish off the pharaoh, so he could defeat Viridian and take the teen.

Yami, however, caught on to his plan.

"Dark Magician!" he called.

The named supernatural being turned his view towards his master.

"Amaranth must not escape!" the pharaoh decreed. "If he does, he could hide in any one of these rooms! He'll also go after Yugi!"

Grasping the stakes, the purple wizard raised both hands. A strong shield encased the room and all who stood in. No entrance or exit could be found. Either the snake or Dark Magician had to be eradicated.

"You do realize that by trapping me you also trap yourself." Amaranth pointed out after looking around.

"If it means destroying you and protecting Yugi, I accept." Yami answered boldly.

Furious his once prey reclaimed his confidence, the snake constructed his next tactic. He lifted his hand above his head and formed a thin line of yellow energy, shaping it into an arrow. Using his fading strength, he fired it. The shot raced over the battlefield and pierced the purple wizard's armor. The hit monster fell to the ground while clutching his injured shoulder.

"Dark Magician!" Yami cried, seeing his friend in pain.

About to rush over, he paused; a great wave of pain smashed into his chest. He clutched his shirt and howled in boundless discomfort.

Taking his chance, Amaranth tossed another sun colored energy blast, directly hitting the pharaoh.

"Bingo," the vicious beast smirked.

Yami plummeted to the ground, damaged from both the internal and external assault. The attack was far bigger this round than when his wrists had been mounted to the floor. He understood since his enemy had stolen parts of his soul for strength the collision had numbered in power.

"What was… that?" Yami questioned, his body resting against the stone floor. "That pain… felt familiar… like a piece of me had been stolen… It's me… but not me…"

His eyes enlarged thinking about Yugi.

"Yugi—ah!" He wanted to stand by his light, but the wicked hellion bound himself once more around his prey. Amaranth gripped one wrist of his opponent and worked his other to grasp the pharaoh's throat.

"Now why don't you be good and let me finish you off," the adversary laughed.

Yami cried out once more. But he couldn't allow himself to be finished off; he had to fight off his enemy to check in on his light. He couldn't imagine what bad luck had fallen on his partner.

Though Amaranth only stole a smidge of new vigor, he was blasted off once more.

Yami's head spun again as he sat up. Unlocking his eyes, he saw his loyal monster had hammered Amaranth off him. He then witnessed the same monster blasting their opposition with another beat, and the snake landed on the ground far towards the opposite end of the battlefield.

Seeing the enemy low on energy, Dark Magician retreated to check in on the pharaoh.

"I'm fine." Yami insisted. Recovering, he placed one hand on his chest rather than his abdominal area where he had been bashed. Despite the growing pain, he couldn't stop thinking about his other self.

"_Yami." a small voice called._

_The spirit who had been named looked at his partner. Earlier he had been gazing out the window of the boy's bedroom he shared a body with. While the adolescent changed clothes, he pondered about a few of the adventures the two had gone through together._

"_Yes?" he replied. "Is there something on your mind, Yugi?"_

"_Well…" the teen replied as he looked down shyly. "I've been thinking… Um, I know that some of our duels have been really tough, especially with the Shadow Realm. And I know sometimes that even when we are looking together for some answers to your past we just get to a dead end…"_

_Yami listened with true interest. Even when they had not been challenged to a deadly match—whether for the God Cards or the Puzzle—finding any clues to a mysterious ruler's past grew challenging. Though he had grown frustrated about not knowing who he was, he didn't wish to bring any negativity to his caring light._

"_But I want you to know that I'm still going to do my best to help you!" Yugi vowed with determination._

_The spirit turned surprised hearing such a promise._

"_Cuz… well…" Yugi carried on. "I… I think it would be nice to know where you came from and who you were."_

_He closed his eyes and added, "And I like spending time with you."_

_The former pharaoh smiled. He walked over and placed his hands on the young adult's shoulder._

_Yugi gazed up and saw his darker self looking at him._

"_I am truly grateful to have you as a partner." Yami affirmed warmly. "It is true our bond has grown stronger through all our matches, but it has also done so because of what we do together. I also enjoy spending our time together."_

_Yugi smiled, happy to have his feelings mirrored._

_The spirit was always glad to see his friend smile; he felt he had done right._

Yami found the strength to stand. He wanted to see his light smile. Once on his feet, he looked towards Dark Magician. The wizard was prepared to continue on with their battle. He faced his enemy and noticed the snake creature barely found the strength the lift himself up. His black hair returned to a washed out grey.

"If you still plan to harm Yugi, you will still need to defeat me!" Yami shouted with more energy in him.

"Even if you do get rid of me, you won't save your friend." Amaranth mocked, unable to move much.

"What are you talking about!?" Yami demanded to know, his anger growing from the threat towards his friend.

"Viridian, a creature like me, has him." the red snake replied. "He may be a bright soul, but he has no magic. He'll be done with and so will you."

The good spirit gasped with great fear. He had no idea Yugi had already landed in danger. Looking at himself, he pondered if that powerful wave of pain he felt earlier came from the adolescent. He had to act fast to save his partner.

"Dark Magician!" he commanded. "We must end this now! Obliterate him with your magic!"

In one great strike, Dark Magician unleashed his magic from his staff, and Amaranth was gone.

The area grew quiet; both survivors waiting to see if anything else would happen. When nothing attacked the team, the magical wall dispersed.

From the sudden fight ending, Yami dropped to his knees. He panted heavily as his faithful servant rushed over.

"I'm all right." he informed tiredly. Lifting his weary head, he looked towards the spot where Amaranth met his end. All that remained were little balls that glowed. Yami looked at them from his position with curiosity. "What are those?"

Taking caution, the wizard in the purple outfit levitated himself over. He studied the odd orbs with great concentration.

Yami watched while staying at his post. Surprised to see Dark Magician gathering the strange balls together, he became befuddled when the human-like monster hovered over. He observed what lied in the arms of the conjurer. All the small portions felt familiar.

"Are those… pieces of my soul that Amaranth stole?" he concluded with awe.

Dark Magician nodded. He lifted up his hands, and the small orbs swam towards the spirit.

Yami calmly closed his heavy eyes and allowed his bits to return to him. He felt re-energized when all of him was back together. Unlocking his eyes and turning his focus towards his servant, he smiled with gratitude. His loyal assistant smiled back.

Before anything could be said, he felt another sharp pain in his chest. He cried out in agony as the mysterious injury felt familiar. Once the paramount spasm passed, he was right on his feet.

"Hurry!" Yami bellowed to Dark Magician. "We must save Yugi! He's under a similar attack!"

He raced across the battlefield heading for his partner's Soul Room. He wondered how a new enemy had attacked his friend without him knowing. Just then, his feet were picked off the ground as a pair of arms grabbed hold around his arms. Looking up, he noted that Dark Magician had lifted him up and flew them both across his Soul Room.

Knowing this method was quicker, he looked forward with determination.

"_Hold on, Yugi! We're coming to save you!_"

Xxx

With her shiny white hair slipping past her youthful shoulders, Viridian gazed down at her victim in astonishment.

Though her snake body nibbled more on the pure soul, Yugi continued his best to fight her off. Parts of him had already vanished: Traces of his spiky hair went missing, and his left hand was gone. Despite his Soul Room growing dimmer and his heart in a large ache, he couldn't risk losing himself altogether.

"Such a shame he has to go." Viridian mumbled to herself, enjoying every single ounce she had acquired. Closing her eyes, her eyelashes grew thicker, darker, and longer.

Yugi groaned in immense pain as increased portions of himself were devoured. His own right eye dissolved as a result. At the rate he was departing, he would be finished in no time. He gasped once more as a new pain chopped his chest. Confused, he did not know the agony he underwent was from his darker half.

"Do you want me to end this all now," Viridian proposed, believing she had won, "take you away from all that pain from all those mean memories?"

Yugi wondered if the offer would truly be best. He was exhausted from both his soul perishing and the memories he relieved.

"_If I'm gone… then maybe… maybe Yami can keep my body…He could use it to find his own memories… without me holding him back_…"

The teen could no longer stay conscious, and he slipped into a dark world.

"_This little runt is perfect for me_." the evil snake laughed. "_Stupid Amaranth went after the pharaoh when he clearly wasn't ready. But whoever comes for this pipsqueak, I'll be ready to handle him_."

Her plan appeared in her favor until a voice cried out, "Dark Magic Attack!"

At once, she had been blown off the weakened adolescent.

"Who attacked me!?" she cried, clutching her injured shoulder. She wondered if Amaranth had arrived to challenge her.

From the smoke came Yami and his faithful wizard. Both held deep anger in their eyes.

The girl's eyes expanded as she gasped, "It's the pharaoh!"

"You leave Yugi alone!" Yami ordered fiercely.

"Or what?" the creature replied unfazed as she lifted herself up from the ground.

"You'll meet your end." the spirit answered bluntly.

"Looks like you'll have to do that to me if you want your friend to return to normal." Viridian smirked, flipping her polished hair behind her back. "From what I've absorbed I have enough to take you down."

"We'll just see about that."

"Viridian is my name; taking souls is my game."

"I accept the challenge, and I will win."

The strong enemy charged up her energy from her fists.

Dark Magician stood in front of his master, ready for any move tossed his way.

Yami turned on guard as well. He didn't know how much of his light he had lost, but he couldn't surrender. However, he also had to be extra cautious; the war had moved to his companion's Soul Room. He needed to place Yugi to a safer location, so the battle would not bring him harm.

"Dark Magician." Yami directed. "I need you to fight Viridian while I go free Yugi."

Ready to incorporate the plan, the magic user rushed closer to their opposition. He lifted his green staff to strike head on. His staff met with a powerful silver shield. His eyes expanded in shock.

"Not bad, huh," the green snake smirked. A small defense had formed across her arm that withheld the attack. "And I got plenty more where that came from."

Forming the strength, she pushed off her opponent and used her free hand to shoot a silver energy ball. The attack was aimed for the spirit of the Puzzle; Viridian had anticipated he would try and steal her prey.

Sensing the onset, Yami stopped running, and the blitz smashed into the boy's wall. He turned and saw how much damage had been made. He quickly glanced towards Viridian and noticed how youthful she appeared. He recalled Amaranth had seemed so weak just before pilfering to re-energize himself.

He tightened his fist in anger. "_How much of Yugi has she already stolen?_"

"Dark Magician!" he shouted. "Attack her with several of your dark energy!"

The robust wizard obeyed. Taking his weapon, he shot off several balls of green energy. The formed stamina organized a circle around him, and he sent off each individual orb one at a time acting the same speed.

Viridian created two clear shields, one forming from each of her arms. She blocked each ball with ease. She appeared she wasn't trying at all.

"_She's stronger than Amaranth_." Yami observed with frustration. "_I mustn't allow her to reach Yugi_."

He needed to construct another plan in case his enemy decided to go after the teen once more. He understood Dark Magician could only handle so much; Amaranth had almost stripped him of his vigor after unleashing an unexpected attack. He at once dashed off towards his friend.

Feeling confident, the demon placed away her defense. She looked between the spirit of the Puzzle and his wizard. She hadn't expected for the pharaoh to have such powerful backup. She also couldn't afford to have her prey have protection. Lifting her hand, she pointed out her index finger and shot a small sphere of silver energy.

Yami gasped seeing the assault aimed at the young boy.

"Yugi!" he shouted as he pushed himself to speed up.

Dark Magician had noted the direction of the aggression. He immediately swooped from his spot and took the hit. His body flew across and smashed into one of the walls.

"Dark Magician!" Yami shouted with concern. He had paused for that moment, witnessing his monster taking the hit. He ran once more when he was suddenly invaded.

Viridian had snatched him by his shoulders and shoved him to the ground. She then applied one hand to hold his arms in place above his chest.

He opened his eyes and saw his enemy lifting one hand into the air. He could tell she was about to strike him with her sharp nails. She forced hand down, but he had moved his head in time. The green beast retreated her hand and struck once more with the same results in play. About to strike for a third, she was blasted off her victim.

Landing across the room, she shook her head. She saw the conjurer and his master already on their feet.

"_I can see typical force won't work on these two_." she acknowledged.

She placed her two hands in front of her chest, forming a silver orb. She released it, and her attack transformed into a disk with sharp edges. However, to her surprise, her own raid deflected back. She did not have time to move and was bashed by her own offense. Her body rolled to the floor where she stayed still for a bit. Unlocking one eye, she gazed up and noticed a crystal like mirror that showed her own reflection. She then noticed the same shield slowly disappeared, revealing her opponent.

"_He's more powerful than I thought._" Viridian noted, angered at her miscalculation. "_I'll need to snatch more from that runt to win_."

Yami already understood his enemy's plan. From his previous fight from Amaranth, he was prepared to handle another fray, this time protecting his light.

When the two looked over, Yugi had disappeared.

"Where is he!?" they both shouted.

"Brat." the snake creature grumbled. "Did he run away?"

"Yugi!" Yami shouted as he looked around. "Where are you!?"

His attention was pulled by Dark Magician, who pointed his staff towards a corner. Yami and Viridian glanced over shocked. Floating over in one of the corners of the room was a female magician in sky blue and pink clothing. She protectively held Yugi in her arms as a scowl grew across her typically happy features.

"Dark Magician Girl!" Yami shouted with joy.

"_How dare she steal my source of energy__!_" Viridian grunted. "_And she looks pretty powerful too. No matter, I'll make do with my strength to take the pharaoh and his servants down, and finish off that brat__._"

The blonde wizard levitated herself and the teen towards the pharaoh. Under the protection of his trustworthy magicians, Yami observed his fallen friend. He gasped seeing how much of Yugi's essence had already been snatched. He tightened his fists with anger; he knew how painful it was to have pieces of his soul stolen.

"You'll pay for harming my friend!" Yami vowed as he glared at Viridian with raw rage.

"I'll take you down." the creature smirked. Though she had feared the pharaoh upon her first arrival, she had consumed enough of the pure soul to unleash a few potent barrages.

"Dark Magician Girl," Yami instructed, "place Yugi down to the ground. I'll watch over him while you assist Dark Magician."

The female wizard nodded. She lowered herself the floor and gently released the tired teen. She then moved herself closer to Dark Magician.

Under their guard, Yami knelt down. He brought the boy closer to himself as his two monsters prepared for battle. Despite a growing heartache seeing his friend impaired, Yami retained his hope.

"_Don't worry, Yugi._" he assured. "_Once Viridian is defeated__,__ you'll be all right. We'll fight for you, just as you had done for us_."

Lifting one hand in the air, the green snake formed a silver ball of energy. The attack rose slightly out of her hand and hovered above her. She then thrust her arm forward, and the globe raced down the same path.

Dark Magician was prepared, but he did not expect for the attack to divide among several individual strikes. To defend himself, he twirled his staff as he formed a shield. Dark Magician Girl followed his example, and the two saved themselves.

Yami also had not anticipated the sudden disband. Seeing one powerful blast coming his way, he at once clutched his light, and the two rolled out of the way. As Yugi stayed unaware of his surroundings, Yami looked over and noticed a deep burnt left in the ground.

"You can thank your little buddy for all this power." Viridian taunted. "He may have tried to fight me off, but his sweet soul had given me much needed energy."

"You can forget about stealing anymore!" Yami shouted in defense. "Yugi didn't give up even after you had harmed him, and I'll ensure his safety once again!"

"And how do you plan on completing such a feat?"

"By destroying you once and for all!"

"Is that so?"

"I have the strength to back it up."

Standing beside the pharaoh was his loyal band. They had witnessed the courage the young boy had demonstrated in the Shadows and were determined to rescue him.

Taking her small wand, Dark Magician Girl swung a blade of magic.

Viridian formed a shield and bounced the attack back.

Dark Magician stood in front of his apprentice and blocked it.

"Interesting teamwork." Viridian remarked to herself. "I'll have to fix that."

Taking her fingers, she laced them together in front of her chest. She slowly pulled them apart, and some silver threads appeared. She stretched out her arms a bit and winded the strange energy around one hand. Bending down slightly, she thrust herself up and released her surprise.

Wondering if the attack would spread out, the two magicians advanced while Yami clutched on to his friend. All grew surprised seeing the energy form a web and grew shocked it aimed at the conjurer in the purple outfit.

"Dark Magician!" Yami yelled. His monster was wrapped up in a web, and his body slammed to the wall.

The web hardened, and the magic user was mounted in place. He couldn't move at all!

The female apprenticed looked at her friend in horror. She then shot an angry glare towards her group's enemy.

"One monster down, one to go." Viridian taunted. "And all that will be left is the pharaoh and his brat."

Dark Magician Girl twirled her staff above her head. A line of an orange glow came about. Using her wand, she whipped the string and wrapped it around the demon's hand.

"Think you can take me down that easily?" the snake jeered. She coasted to the side with a great force, causing the wizard to fall forward.

"Dark Magician Girl!" Yami bellowed worried.

The young magic user wasn't about to give up. Using her momentum, she flew into the air and took back control of her attack. She pressed on her wand and, like a fishing lure, created more of the orange glow. Driving herself in reverse, she tugged on her staff, pulling Viridian forward. Not wanting the opposition near her friends, the lady in training increased the strength of her rope and bound it around the vile creature.

"Great work!" Yami cheered.

The girl nodded, happy for her praise. Knowing the enemy was down for the moment, the student learning magic used her wand and blasted off the snare ordained on Dark Magician.

Once free, the other wizard returned to the same side as the team.

"That little trick won't be enough to stop me!" Viridian shouted. Lifting up her arms, she gathered some strength into her hands. Working her energized nails, she managed to cut through her trap.

The group turned back to their enemy. Yami blinked and noticed how hard the snake creature was panting. He also observed the scales did not seem as rich like when he had arrived, and her hair had thinned.

"Now's not the time to cave in!" Yami shouted to his team. "We need to finish off Viridian to save Yugi!"

"You won't do so that easily!" the enemy shouted back. "That little brat is mine!"

"His soul doesn't belong to you!" Yami snapped.

"We'll just see about that." Viridian formed another ball of silver energy and sped it over towards her opponents.

Dark Magician Girl was prepared for the encounter. Using her magic, she created two violet cylinders decorated with gold rims. As one absorbed the rush, it blew out of the other.

The evil hellion did not calculate such a move. In her state of shock she had been blasted. Her body smacked against the wall, and she fell to the ground.

Yami grew aware that, like with Amaranth, Viridian was also weakening; she had taken her own attacks against herself twice. He changed his view towards his partner. He understood that even though the evil demon had pilfered a few portions of his light the snake creature only snatched so much. He could only hope that like his own soul with Amaranth, Yugi's essence had not been absorbed for good.

"Dark Magician! Dark Magician Girl!" he commanded, ready to finally end the war. "Finish off Viridian! Obliterate her for all the damage she had caused!"

Combining their final attack, the two magicians raised up their staffs. In one grand strike, they blasted away Viridian.

As the snake-like creature screamed from her painful demise, Yami covered his friend for protection.

When the soul-sucking monster vanished for good, little spheres of a faint glow floated around.

Knowing what they were, the two magicians gathered them around together. After collecting all the bits, they brought them together, making one large orb. Taking it with care, Dark Magician Girl ushered it over towards the pharaoh.

Accepting it, Yami looked at it with large curiosity and fascination. The small sphere glowed brightly as it hovered between his palms in a calm order. He felt the warmth and purity from his friend. Remembering what happened after Amaranth was destroyed, Yami turned towards his partner. The boy continued to sleep an unhealthy one. Gently, Yami fixed his hands above Yugi's chest and gingerly released the orb. The ball swam down and slowly sank back into what remained of the pure soul.

The pharaoh and his monsters waited impatiently to see if the adolescent would be all right. They observed Yugi's left hand had returned as well as traces of his hair, and his right eye filled in. Reaching and holding his friend's hand, Yami noted the room he knelt in slowly lit up room.

Gathering his courage as fear plagued his heart, Yami whispered, "Yugi?"

The teen's eyes remained closed.

"Yugi, wake up." Yami echoed a little louder. "Everything's all right. Amaranth and Viridian are gone."

The group abided and wondered if Yugi was fine; more of his soul had been absorbed than the pharaoh's. He didn't have any special powers to protect himself, and he may have fallen into the evil snake's plot to twist his innocent heart.

Understanding how sensitive his light's heart was, he swallowed before whispering once more, "Yugi?"

The ancient Egyptian band drew closer, noticing the adolescent twitched. He scrunched his face hearing a well-known voice call out his name. He was drawn to the warm tone. Bit by bit, he unlocked his heavy eyes halfway. He saw blurry, familiar faces that slowly cleared up.

"Yami…?" he said quietly.

"Yugi!" Yami bellowed joyfully.

The two magician monsters smiled with relief. Looking at each other, they both nodded. They disappeared back to their master's Soul Room, wanting to give Yami and his friend privacy and be prepared for any future battles.

Alone in a pure Soul Room, Yami assisted Yugi to sit up.

The adolescent closed his eyes as he tried to figure out what took place. He recalled so many downer memories had engulfed his heart. Looking towards his friend, he at once embraced his darker half, happy he wasn't abandoned.

Yami returned the gesture gleefully, glad to see his companion was well.

"_Even with all my soul back together, I wouldn't be whole without my light_."

After both had recovered from the war and emotional reuniting, Yami pulled his friend away from him. He studied Yugi to ensure he was fine. Though weary himself, he cared more about his friend who had nearly vanished. Yugi appeared healthy. Yami closed his eyes and sighed; an attack on a soul could be far fatal than one on the human body. He was about to speak when he grew alarmed seeing Yugi suddenly turning perturbed. The young boy's eyes looked all about his room shaken.

"Yugi, it's all right!" Yami assured loudly, so the adolescent would hear him. He understood the boy was worried about the enemy that had attacked him, and he needed to calm him down.

Yugi faced his companion, who added in a softer voice, "Our enemies our gone. We're safe now."

"That's good…" the young adult sighed.

Seeing his friend pastoral, Yami asked with concern, "Are you all right?"

"I'm ok," the teen nodded, "just a little tired. Kinda like riding too many rides after eating too much junk food."

"I can imagine." the spirit chuckled, glad to see his friend's personality on spot.

He analyzed the room and noticed the damage that had been done. He understood he would need time to recover; his Room had been damaged, and he had managed two monsters to unleash raids and withstand hits against two enemies. But he was only a spirit. Yugi, on the other hand, was a student who had schoolwork and chores to complete.

"Will you be all right for you exam?" he asked, understanding the pressure between being a student and a chosen warrior. "You have been working hard lately."

"Yeah, I still have a day or two before my actual test." the teen nodded.

"I thought your exam was tomorrow. Wasn't that why you were studying so hard?"

"I was studying hard because I figured something like this would happen, and I didn't want to do badly on my test. I thought if I studied now, I would be ready even if something happened."

"Something like this…?"

Yami at once glanced away hurt realizing what his partner had mentioned. To have a normal day appeared rarer than any of their strange days. He honestly did not intend for his light to preset any schoolwork while keeping in mind of some mystical villain showing up at any time.

Keeping his view towards the floor, Yami spotted several toys that had been damaged during the war. Even though pieces of his soul had been returned, Yugi would still need time to recover. His mind would remain hazy until all had been regained.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered with regret.

Closing his eyes, he sighed heavily. He had always been grateful to have his light in his life. The boy had set him free and offered his friendship. Though he tried demonstrating how much he had treasured its value, he often felt his actions rejected it.

"No," came a quiet voice, "you shouldn't be sorry."

Yami unlocked his eyes feeling a pair of limbs wrapping around him. He looked down feeling his light pressing his face against his chest.

"Yugi?" he whispered baffled.

"I should be the one saying that." the boy confessed quietly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry… You… you wanted to look for something on your own, and I left you alone. And then I was attacked in my own Soul Room, and I couldn't defend myself. She got to me by…"

Yugi could not finish. Tears formed underneath his eyes, and he tightened his grip around his friend. The memories he had been thrown in crushed his heart greatly. He often reminded himself what he had, but sometimes his past took the best of him. He also regretted not holding any power to protect himself. He chastised himself for not checking in on his friend; he feared he had given the cold shoulder by accident. He pressed himself further into his darker half, not wanting to lose him.

Feeling his partner in pain, Yami folded his arms around his emotionally impaired companion. He reflected on what had been said as he held on to his friend. He truly had appreciated his time searching for answers; he assumed by doing so he would be protecting his other self. He also understood the sentient pain underwent through Yugi. He had been acquainted with a few unpleasant recollections the boy had shared for his promise.

"_Perhaps Viridian had used the same trick against Yugi as Amaranth had done to me_."

But it was because he had memories of his friend that he controlled the source to defeat the two hellions that had invaded the pair's Soul Rooms.

"You don't need to worry about that." he assured gently. He could tell Yugi was listening as the boy loosened his grip a little, but everything else remained in place.

"After all," Yami carried on benignly, "you have proven plenty of times you could handle yourself."

Yugi only moved his head and looked up.

Yami smiled, "I couldn't handle them without you."

"Re…really?" the small adolescent questioned.

The spirit nodded. He unraveled one arm and placed it on the teen's face. He twirled the adolescent's gold bangs between his fingers as he spoke truthfully, "But do not feel as though you mean nothing; I enjoy spending time with you."

Yugi smiled softly.

"I'll always help you out, just as you have done with me." Yami reminded kindly. "And so will your friends."

"I know." Yugi laughed. "I have plenty of good memories with you and everyone."

**The End**

Chao- Didn't want to go into details with flashbacks. But it was fun to write action mixed in with angst. Sorry if there's was any confusion as to what Viridian and Amaranth were; not too good at creating/using fantasy creatures. But for those who are interested and/or struggling with fight scenes, try watching a few Animes or movies with them, and try to write out each move, both in action, sequence, and strategy… Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
